


Moon Madness

by Omegathyst



Series: Holly Days [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, F/F, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Hidden Feelings, Maids, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Sexual Humor, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex, Wingboners, alicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: A few weeks into her job as maid of the Canterlot Castle, Holly decorates her tail with some of Luna's favorite flowers. Surely she isn't horsing around to experience Luna's punishment for her, right?
Relationships: Princess Luna (My Little Pony)/Original Character(s)
Series: Holly Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574524
Kudos: 2





	Moon Madness

Luna hummed a tune to herself as she put up lavender flowers throughout the castle hallway, closing her eyes as she let her magic do all the work. Her eyes remained closed for a few seconds, before she opened them and halted in her tracks.

Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor, as the green pegasus mare before her had her long black tail to the side, exposing her lime-colored _fruit._

“Oh, _sorry,”_ the pegasus wearing most of her maid outfit, grinned and flicked her tail. “I borrowed some of your flowers to decorate my tail, I hope you don’t mind.”

Luna had her eyes diverted away from her maid’s tail so long, that she didn’t even notice the line of lavender flowers down her tail. After the _interesting_ first few weeks of this mare’s employment, the name remained burned into Luna’s mind.

 _ **“Holly,”**_ Luna said, stepping closer. “Those flowers are precious to me, I ought to punish you right _here_ where you stand.”

 _“Oh no,”_ Holly smirked, flicking her tail back and forth. “Have I been a bad filly?”

 _“Very,”_ Luna finally stood inches away from the wiggling pegasus. **“Sit.”**

Holly sat on her butt, leaning against the small table she had been dusting. Luna stood over her, placing her front hooves on the table and shoving her night blue cock in Holly’s face.

 _“Lick,”_ Luna whispered, casting several spells over the two.

Holly smiled, knowing the two wouldn’t be caught, and licked her princess’ cock from base to tip like it was a lollipop. She then put her mouth around the tip, teasingly for a second, before steadily taking more of it in her mouth. Luna’s facade began crumbling, as her breathing quickened and a few squeaks escaped her. Leaning further against the table, Luna pushed more of herself into the maid’s mouth and bucked her hips back and forth.

“O-Outstanding service as always,” Luna gasped. “You sure know how to _clean.”_

Holly made a bunch of muffled and high-pitched sounds around Luna’s cock, causing Luna to gasp once more, pulling out of the pegasus’ warm mouth.

“T-Thank you, my Moon,” Holly purred, spreading her hind legs out and showing her shiny wet lime.

“Head down, ass up,” Luna ordered. Holly wasted no time flipping her body around, throwing her head against the cold floor and raising her ass in the air. She moved her tail to the side once more, and held the position in the silence.

Holly squeaked as she felt a wet texture roll up her pussy, lapping away at her and adding to the already soaking mound. A few high-pitched moans escaped her when the movement stopped.

“You remember the safe word?” Luna asked. Holly nodded.

“ _Celestia,_ right?” Holly asked.

“Don’t say it _now,_ I don’t want to lose my erection,” Luna nearly giggled, coughing instead. “Stay still for your punishment, _filly.”_

Holly stopped talking, feeling Luna’s cockhead pressing her lips open and pushing more of her moon-cock inside. Holly’s wings instinctively opened wide as the pegasus wiggled her hips, bathing in the heat spreading throughout her body. Holly’s tongue lolled out of her mouth as her vision faltered through the pleasure.

“Fuck this dirty whore,” Holly begged. “She’s been a bad filly, spreading her l-legs and pushing her tail once she _smells_ you coming.”

“She’s gonna _feel_ me coming soon,” Luna grunted, her own wings spreading to exceed her toy’s wingspan. “Holly! Great stars above, your pussy is godly!”

“So is your moonspear,” Holly gasped, feeling stars dancing in her vision as she bucked her hips back more and more. “Lunie, I’m cumming! Fuck fuck _fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!”_

Luna thrusted forward as she felt liquid fireworks spraying her cock and legs, the green pegasus’ wings flapping up and down like a hummingbird’s for several seconds before dropping to the ground. Luna thrusted faster, lunging forward and sinking her teeth into Holly’s scruff as she launched her load into the maid’s snatch. A stray bolt of magic built in Luna’s horn hit Holly’s body, and the green pegasus’ body spasmed with another orgasm.

The finishing orgasms lasted the two mares a good minute or two before Luna pulled out, flopping to the ground and catching her breath. Holly was also inhaling and exhaling faster than usual, as she stepped towards her princess. She pushed her head underneath the alicorn’s body until Luna’s weight was resting on her back. Holly stood up on all fours, her hooves shaking.

“D-Don’t worry, Lune,” Holly whispered. “I’m gonna get you to your bed.”

“H-Holly!” Luna laughed, rolling off the pegasus. “I may be old, but that’s not going to kill an alicorn like myself. If anyone needs to rest their body, it’s _you.”_

Holly opened her mouth, only for Luna to lift her in the air with her magic and walk away from the duster on it’s table.

“A naughty _filly_ such as yourself should know when it’s past your bedtime,” Luna teased, moving her flowing tail and showing the magic-struck pegasus her neglected moonpie.

Holly whimpered, attempting to swipe the moonpie with her hooves, but the exposed treasure was too far away. Luna smirked, hiding it behind her tail again.

The moon princess opened the door, revealing the dark purple walls of Holly’s room, as well as the dark purple bed sheets and lavender pillows. A crescent-shaped dreamcatcher hovered over the bed, as Luna pulled open the covers and placed Holly on the bed.

“Don’t pout,” Luna smiled. “I may be hard at work, but my _sister_ always looks forward to _breakfast_ in the morning. Goodnight, dear maid.”

Luna shut the door behind her, leaving Holly to think to herself. No pony had her before Luna did, her heart thundering in her chest as she stared at the dreamcatcher above her head. She knew she’d never let the guards have her like her moon princess did, but what about her taller sister? Her imagination offered her an image, an ivory cock of even _more_ length than what Luna offered her, an alicorn that _didn’t_ drop her into bed after one go.

The Princess of the Sun, was sure to make sex all the more _**hotter.**_


End file.
